Limrâji
thumb|2px | Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Limraji | Vorname = Lim'raji | Geburtsname = (unbekannt) | Alter = ca. 31 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = (weitestgehen Unbekannt) | Haarfarbe = Blau/schwarz | Augenfarbe = orange | Besonderheiten = | Gesinnung = Chaoitsch Gut }} Lim die Streunerin Doch eines Tages verabschiedete sich Maki'jin von mir und versprach er würde wieder kommne wenn er seine Arbeit dort erledigt hatte. Doch es verging eine lange Zeit, als er schliesslich immer noch nicht zurück kam, begab ich mich ins Eschental um ihn zu suchen doch niemand den ich fragte hatte ihn gesehn. Ich bat die gemeinsame Gemeinschaft darum mir zu helfen doch sie meinten er käme schon wieder. Ich verlies die Bewahrer von Nagrand und zog eine ganze Weile wieder alleine mit mit meiner Krabbe umher, von dort nach da und von da nach hier. Ich wurde in den Jahren zu einer Streunerin die nirgends eine Heimat hatte. In dieser Zeit lebte ich von dem was ich fing und versuchte meine gesammelten Kräuter, die daraus gewonnenen Salben oder mittelchen zu verkaufen, wenn ich mal jemandem über den Weg gelaufen bin. das Alte Pergament und mein Amulett waren das einzigste was immer bei mir war. Wenn es mir nicht gut ging versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, das Pergament weiter zu entziffern oder sah mir einfach die Lichtspiegelungen des Amulets an. Auf meiner Reise habe ich einen weiteren netten Troll kennen gelernt, Tessek. Er schenkte mir hübsche Roben und schöne Blumen. Doch er tat all das ohne für mich da zu sein als ich ihn gebraucht hätte und eines Tages war er verschwunden und ich habe ihn nie mehr gesehn. Die Ackee Das erste Treffen Eines Tages war ich in Orgrimmar und wollte eigendlich nur meinen Geschäften nach gehn, als ein Troll mich auf meine Säblerin ansprach. Yulixis sprach dann mit mir über seinen Stamm, von dem ich, von einem Troll namens Suun'jin, auch schon vorher gehört hatte. Ich redete an diesem Tag länger mit Yulixis, als ich es, von anderen Trollen gewohnt war und entschied mich seinen Stamm mal zu besuchen. Nach einiger Überlegung bat ich Yuli um meine Prüfung um in den Stamm aufgenommen zu werden. Die Prüfung war nicht einfach doch es gelang mir einen Felshetzer von der Insel der Blaulinge zu zähmen und ihn dem Stamm zu zeigen. So wurde ich zu einem Welpen der Ackee's und versuchte mich in das Stammesleben einzufügen, was mir doch recht schwer viel. Recht schnell fand ich Anschluss zu Jazek dem Stammespirscher, welcher mir auch half wenn ich mit einem meiner Tiere Schwierigkeiten hatte. Jal war eher an meiner Herkunft und dem Amulett interessiert. Auf der Suche nach Lim's Herkunft Nach dem es nun schon länger her war das mich die Arinj Ackee's aufgenommen hatten, krallte ich all meinen Mut zusammen um mit Jal über die Kette zu sprechen. Das Gespräch zog sich bis in die Abendstunden als Jal einfiel das dieses Armulett wohl zandalarischen Ursprungs sein musste, da die Trollin welche sich darin im Licht spiegelte zandalarische Züge aufwies. So beschloss Jal mit mir zur Insel Yojamba zu reisen um dort etwas über das Armulett heraus zu finden. Auf Yojamba angekommen meinte Jal ich sollte am Rand der Insel warten und er würde mit den Trollen sprechen um etwas über das Armulett heraus zu finden. Nach einiger Zeit kam er wieder und berichtete mir das er zu einem blinden Troll müsse, dorthin folgte ich ihm dann um vielleicht etwas mit zu bekommen. Doch die beiden Trolle unterhielten sich so leise das ich nur immer weider Jal's Gesichtsausdruck deuten konnte und dieser verhies oft entsetzen und erstaunen und zum Ende des Gespräches hin sogar Wut. Als ich Jal dann auf dem Rückflug nach Orgrimmar fragte was er den heraus gefunden habe, fing er an mir eine lange Geschichte zu erzählen. Jal erzählt " Die Zandalari die ich befragt hab, sagen alle ein und das selbe. Dieses Armulet haben sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehn, eine Gruppe Zandalari hatte diese und ähnliche Anhänger bei sich als sie auf dem Weg zu den Darkspears waren. Der Blinde sagte mir das von damals nur noch zwei der Trolle am Leben sind. Denn eines der Zandalariweibchen hatte sich in einen ebenso jungen, wie rangmässig hohen, Darkspear verliebt und aus dieser Verbindung schien auch etwas zu entstehn. Dies sties bei einem Hexendoc der Darkspear auf hellhörige Ohren. Ihm misfiel was er da hören musste und so begann er mit einer kleinen Abordnung Kämpfer und Schleicher diese beiden Trolle zu vertreiben. Da seiner Meinung nach ein Zandalariweibchen nicht gut genug für einen hochrangigen Darkspear sei. Er verfolgte sie über all hin, über Jahre weil er das Weibchen töten und dem Darkspear eine Lektion erteilen wollte. Angeblich holte er sie kurz vor Mulgor, dem Land der Tauren ein und tötete die Trollin, doch als er nach dem Welpen suchte war keiner auffindbar. was mit dem Darkspear geschah, weis keiner der Zandalari. aber es ist ja nun auch schon über zwanzig Jahre her..." Ich lauschte der Geschichte aufmerksam auch wenn sie mich traurig machte und ich keine Hoffnung mehr hatte meine Eltern jemals ausfindig zu machen. Bei den nächsten Stammestreffen war ich nachdenklich oder ich erschien garnicht erst, weil mir alles über den Kopf zu wachsen schien. Ich wollte alleine sein, Zeit zum nachdenken haben. Als ich so alleine durch die Welt streifte und mich eines abends zur Ruhe legte, hatte ich einen Traum: Bilder rasten vorbei. Gemalte Landschaften in orange und gelb, Durotar und das Brachland und pöltzlich wurde alles Grün, satte graslandschaften erstreckten sich unter meinen Füssen, welche aus irgendwelchen gründen näher an meinem Kopf waren als ich das gewohnt war. einen kurzen Moment später merkte ich wie die Umgebung auf mich zu raste, doch nicht die Wiesen bewegten sich sondern ich rannte, ich rannte und spürte meine Füsse brennen. Es knallte Laut als ziehe ein grosses Gewitter direkt über uns auf. Meine Füsse rannten ohne das ich darüber nachdachte. Ich lief einfach weiter, bis eine weibliche Stimme erklang: "Kleiner, von mir geliebter Welpe, dein ganzes Leben lang werden wir verfolgt und müssen fliehn, und das alles ist unsere Schuld. Doch kein Troll wird dich als das anerkennen was wir dir mit auf den Weg geben wollten. Lauf meine Kleine, lauf!" Und ich rannte, ich rannte so schnell das ich aufpassen musste mich nicht zu überschlagen. Doch dann drang eine angsteinflösende brodelnde Stimme an mein Ohr: "Nie wird dich Jemand wollen, kleine Lim, weder ein Troll noch irgend ein anderes Wesen, wird sich mit einem ungewollten Welpen wie dir abgeben. Jeder wird es sehn, jeder wird es bemerken, das du andere immer wieder in Gefahr bringst wenn du zu lange bei ihnen bist! Also lass dich töten, oder tu es selbst!" Schallendes Gelächter hallte auf der Weite wieder und ich drehte mich das erste mal um. Ich sah viel Rot, Blut und Tot lag überall auf der einst grünen Ebene und über all dem zog sich ein Gewitter zusammen. Als ich genauer hin sah, sah ich wie ein mir unbekannter Troll auf dem Berg aus Toten stand und einen Stab in die Luft hiehlt. Er war es der Lachte. Ich fing wieder an zu rennen so schnell ich konnte, denn ich rannte um mein leben. Ich wachte schweisgebadet auf und hohlte mehrmals tief Luft um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Leise wiederholten sich die Worte in meinem Kopf "Jeder wird es sehn, jeder wird es bemerken, das du andere immer wieder in Gefahr bringst". Immer wieder! Ich beschloss mich mitten in der Nacht auf den weg zurück zu machen, zu den Arinj Ackees, bei denen ich mich mittlerweile heimisch zu fühlen begann. Als ich allein im nächtlichen Sen'jin stand begann mein Kopf zu schmerzen und die Worte wiederholten sich immer lauter. Ich setzte mich nachdenklich ans Ufer um meine Füsse im Wasser zu baden und meinen mittlerweile schmerzenden Kopf etwas abzukühlen. Die Stimme wurde wieder leiser und ich bagann wieder einzuschlafen, ein traumloser Schlaf. Als ich aufwachte ging gerade die Sonne auf und nocheinmal wiederholten sich die Worte in meinem Kopf. Ich wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte. Ich legte meinen Wappenrock an den Stammeskessel und hinterlies eine Nachhricht. Denn ich wollte den Arinj Ackees keine Gefahr bringen. die Tage der Einsamkeit So streifte ich wieder ienige Wochen umher doch mir war nicht wohl dabei. Ich achtete darauf mich nie länger als nötig in einem Gebiet aufzuhalten damit ich Niemandem in Erinerung blieb. Doch irgendwie war es nicht mehr wie früher als ich alleine durch die LAnde zog, das wissen was ich mit mir herumtrug bot mir aber keine andere Möglichkeit, also Rastlos zu sein. Bis ich beschloss mich In Orgrimmar an der Palme etwas auszuruhn. Ein Alter Bekannter Ich sahs etwas auf Der Trollpalme in Orgrimmar und war gerade dabei meine Kräuter zu richten als mir ein Bekanntes Gesicht über den Weg lief. Voon'weelay der Zandalaritroll der sich bei den Ackees aufgehalten hatte als ich noch ein Mitgleid der Stammesgemeinschaft war. Wir kamen ins Gespräch und schienen einander seltsam vertraut, denn wir konnten uns gegenseitig unsere schwierige Situation berichten ohne das der andere eine abfällige Bemerkung darüber verlor. Voon wusste nicht mehr wo er hin gehörrt genau wie ich es noch nie wusste. Er war mitlerweile zu einem festen Bestandteil er Ackees geworden doch er ist nunmal auch ein Zandalari. Er berichtete mir das er sich shcon zuviel eingemischt hatte. Nach einiger Zeit fingen wir an belanglos über meine Kröuter zu reden und so kam es das ich ihm das alte Pergament zeigte, was ich noch niemandem zuvor zu lesen gab. Voon schien sichtlich interessiert daran wie ich zu so einem Pergament komme und als ich ihm die Geschichte über mehrer Treffen verteilt berichtete schien er sich seiner sache immer sicherer zu sein. Doch irgendwie war mir mulmig da ich nun jemandem in Erinnerung blieb. Doch Voon war der erste der wirklich alles von mir wusste, dem ich alles offen erzählte. was mich dann zu dem Entschluss brachte diesem Troll nicht mehr von der Seite zu weichen. Zurück zum Stamm durch diesen Beschluss und auch dadurch das meien Zuneigung zu Voon immer mehr wuchs, kerte ich zu den Ackees zurück. mich wunderte die reibungslose Wiederaufnahem zwar aber ich war glücklich, da ich Voon so etwas näher wahr. Doch lange Zeit sollte es nicht Dauern als bis die Ackees zerbrachen. vielleicht war es meine Schuld, doch Voon und auch die anderen die den Stamm verliesen, versicherten mir das nicht bei mir der fehler zu suchen sei. So war ich nun wieder Stammlos aber ich hatte eine Familie, ich hatte Voon. den ich immer mehr Kennen und Lieben lernte. Die freie Zeit Viel Diskuterten Voon und ich nun über unseren weiteren Verbleib. Die anderen waren zu den Chakari gegangen, alten verbündeten der Arinj Ackee. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, Voon musste entscheiden wo er nun hin gehen wollte, ich war mir sicher ich würde ihm überallhin folgen, wie es ein Weibchen zu tun pflegt. Chakari - die Familie um Papa Jin'zil wir stehen alle in Jin'zils schuld Mein Nebel wurde immer schlimmer. Immer mehr verfolgte mich der alte Hexendoktor in den Nächten in denen ich meine Augen nicht aufhalten konnte. Voon und Zavin brachten mich zu den Chakari, wir brauchten Znaza, die Nebelgängerin, doch sie war nicht auffindbar. Voon brauchte einen Kessel, Jin'zil hatte einen Kessel - und viel mehr bekam ich von diesem Abend dann auch nicht mehr mit. Die Augen schwer und der Körper müde, verfiel ich doch dem Schlaf und damit dem Nebel des alten Hexers. Auch wenn ich nun sterben würde hatte ich das Gefühl irgendwie angekommen zu sein. Durch die Zerstörung des vormaligen Kesselinhaltes, standen sowohl Voon als auch Lim in der Schuld Papa Jin'zils und wurden somit bei den Chakari als neue Mitglieder freundschaftlich aufgenommen. Sie waren nun Teil seiner Chakari, er beschützte sie und sie taten alles, damit er mit ihnen zufrieden war. Ich blieb bei der Gruppe immer etwas aussen vor, ausser Voon war auch anwesend. Am Anfang war er es der vielerlei Dienste für den Papa verrichten musste. Ich konnte mich ganz darauf konzentrieren die Grimmtotem im Augen zu behalten, die Salben und Gifte herzustellen, die mir das alte Pergament verreit, das ich mit Voons hilfe mehr und mehr entschlüsseln konnte und mich mit der neuen Umgebung, Malaka'jin, bekannt zu machen. Irgandwann kannte ich jeden Stein und jeden noch so kleinen Grashalm im lager, als Jin'zil mich zu sich rief und mich auf eine weitläufige und wohl auch anstrengede Mission schickte. für die Chakari! für Jin'zil! für den Dschungel! Für den Dschungel den er in das Steinkrallengebierge bringen wollte, wollte er Bären, und Lim war die aufgabe zugefallen die Stimmen unzufriedener Bären zum Papa zu bringen, damit er wüsste wen er rufen muss sollte der Dschungel eines Tages in Malaka'jin sein. Es würde eine lange reise bedeuten, es würden einige Monate ins land streichen bis sie wieder bei den Chakari sein würde. Im Gegenzug dafür, das sie einwilligte, wusste sie das Jin'zil ein Auge auf Voon und den rest der Chakari werfen würde. Lim war einige Monde unterwegs um die stimmen von Bären zu sammeln, in dem Sack den ihr der Papa mit auf den weg gegeben hatte sammelten sich Bärenschnautzen und Lim hatte seit tagen nichts anderes gefressen als das was zuvor noch an den Schnautzen hing.thumb Wie froh war sie bald zu den Chakari zurückkehren zu können und wieder Das zu jagen auf das sie gerade hunger hatte. Doch immerhin ein gutes hatte es, Lim traf auf einen Wolf in der Farbe der Chakari, lange strichen sie umeinander her, doch Lim wusste, diese wölfin, würde sie mit nach Hause bringen. Als sie zurückkam, einen Sack voller Bärenschnautzen und eine fremde orange farbene Wölfin im gepäck trug sie auf einmal das Tuch der Chakari mit Stolz, denn es war wohl das Zeichen das ihr fehlte um endlcih zu akzeptieren das sie nun doch eine Familie hat. Lim war nun auch das was man als Chakari bezeichnette denn sie wusste: "Papa Jin'Zil wählt jedes seiner Kinder mit Bedacht aus. Jedes Kind erfüllt einen bestimmten Zweck. Manche dienen einfach seinem Schutz, andere versorgen ihn mit Nahrung und wieder andere bringen Informationen und Wissen von Aussen mit sich. Es eint alle der Wunsch, Troll zu bleiben und nicht zu einem Horde-Einheitswesen zu werden. Sie akzeptieren die Horde als zur Zeit notwendigen Bestandteil ihres Lebens, sind aber nicht bereit, ihr mehr Platz in diesem einzuräumen als unbedingt nötig. Wichtig hingegen sind ihnen die alten Traditionen. Voodoo wird hier gepflegt, Kampf und Jagd sind wichtige Bestandteile im Leben eines Chakari. Die Trolle des Stammes sind mit Worten genauso schnell wie mit ihren Waffen. Sie sind rau, derb und wild, launisch und reizbar. Aber genauso oft sind sie entspannt, feiern und tanzen, lachen und saufen. Man kann sich bei den Chakari nur bei einem wirklich sicher sein: sich niemals sicher zu sein. " Genau so wurde Lim, je länger sie bei den Chakari und Papa Jin'zil blieb. es gehörrte einfach dazu, sie gehörrte dazu, sie war nun Teil von etwas größerem, als sie es alleine jemals häte sein können. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere